


Word to the Wise

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Kouga isn't as slick as he thinks he is. Inuyasha is not in the mood to play games with him.





	Word to the Wise

Kouga came breezing into the home of Inuyasha and Bankotsu with a devious smile on his face and a bounce in his step. He had something up his sleeve and the elderly Lady Kaede could see it. She has worked for Inuyasha and Bankotsu for so many years she knew their friends and family almost as well as she knew her employers.

Therefore, she knew the wolf was up to no good.

Her young masters were both in the spa area of their home getting a massage and the wolf was heading toward the second set of stairs… in the opposite direction. There was nothing on that side of the house save for the young masters private suite and bathroom.

"I warn ye young Kouga," she called after him, "Inuyasha isn't in the mood for your antics today."

"Don't worry Lady Kaede, I'll behave."

Kaede narrowed her lone eye at him as she shook her head. She'd done all she could do and considered herself absolved of any responsibility for the fallout she saw coming.

The wolf returned shortly, made small talk with Kaede went and said hi to his friends before leaving the manor, grinning from ear to ear. She went into their chambers to check for anything amiss. When she saw nothing she shrugged her shoulders and went back to work. She wasn't wrong often but it did happen so she didn't concern herself with it.

It was hours later before a furious growl was heard that was soon followed by a string of profanity the likes of which she hadn't heard in a good long while. As she stood there, feather duster in hand a purple-haired Inuyasha stormed through the house with Bankotsu hot on his heels.

Inuyasha whirled on him and said, "Oh no, you stay here Love. I'm fixing that goddamn no good fleabag once and for all and I'm not letting you or anyone else stop me!"

When the door slammed shut, Kaede risked looking at Bankotsu who, now that she looked at him, had a slight tint to his hair as well but with his being so dark it was much less noticeable.

"I wouldn't want to be Kouga right now," he said to her as he flopped down in a chair.

"Neither would I young master, but would you mind if an old lady stayed around to see how this plays out? If nothing else it promises to be entertaining."

He smiled at her and together they retired to the kitchen for tea and awaited Inuyasha's return.

An hour and twenty-six minutes later the front door was kicked open just before a thoroughly brow beaten and pitiful looking wolf demon was tossed inside. Inuyasha was right behind him looking as smug as Kouga had looked earlier in the day. When he skid to a stop Kaede and Bankotsu stood in unison, neither wanting to miss one second of the show.

Kouga immediately turned to Bankotsu and apologized for his earlier prank and said that for the remainder of the week he would be at his and Inuyasha's disposal for whatever errands they might need taken care of. Stunned Bankotsu just nodded and when Kouga started to move Inuyasha glared at him and he cleared his throat and said, "Lady Kaede I will be taking over your gardening duties as well for the week. I only ask that you be there to guide me."

She agreed to do just that but still could not figure out why the wolf had such a change of heart. There wasn't a mark on him. Surely, Inuyasha didn't manage all of this in such a short time with mere words. It wasn’t that she thought him incapable, it just wasn't his style.

Bankotsu was looking back and forth between the two demons and when he couldn't figure out anymore than Kaede had he didn't protest when Inuyasha asked him to follow him upstairs to fix the glaring disaster that was his hair.

Kouga remained silent and rigid as the pair left the room. He didn't move from his spot behind the counter until they were out of sight, but once he did that explained it all.

The wolf demons tail was bald as the top of Totosai's head.

Skinned, red and tucked between his legs she could only imagine the method Inuyasha used to accomplish this.

Whatever it was must have been traumatic indeed.

With a sigh she said, "I warned ye young Kouga."

"Indeed, you did Lady Kaede."

"How are ye going to explain this to Miroku?"

"Oh I don't have too. Inuyasha drug me into Miroku's studio, tossed a clump of hair on his desk and told him that if I behaved like a good little cur he wouldn't bring him my…well uh... he wouldn't bring other parts of me to him like that as well."

"I wouldn't suggest you provoke him like this for quite some time."

"You're a wise woman Kaede, and this time I think I'll listen."


End file.
